Aoi Tsuki
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: "Aku akan menunggumu, aru,"/ "Ini tentang ... Okita Sougo. Aku ... mendengar dari anak buahku, kalau dia ... meninggal tadi pagi."/"Dia diracuni oleh salah seorang kelompok Joui. Katanya, ketika pertikaian berlangsung, Souichirou sempat tergeletak di tanah. Dan itu memberi kesempatan bagi musuh untuk meminumkan racun padanya."/Oneshoot. DLDR. RnR?


_"Kau mau ke mana,_ aru _?" tanya seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun itu pada lelaki di depannya._

 _Laki-laki itu menengokkan sedikit kepalanya. "Hm? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku ingin menjadi kuat."_

 _Gadis itu mengernyit. "Kenapa?"_

 _"Agar aku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku."_

 _"Kalau begitu, apa kau akan kembali lagi, aru ka? tanya gadis itu lagi. Manik lautnya menampakkan rasa khawatir yang tak bisa ia tutupi._

 _Bibir pemuda itu tersungging senyum tipis._

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Aku akan menunggumu,_ aru _," putus si gadis._

 _Si lelaki tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghadapkan kembali wajahnya ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Tangan kanannya terangkat melambai pada si gadis. Dan si gadis hanya menggenggam erat-erat payung ungu yang dibawanya._

 **-oOo-**

 **OkiKaguFanfiction.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Aoi Tsuki © Hana Kumiko.**

 **Warning! OoC. Typo(s). Penampilan Okita dan Kagura sama seperti di Gintama movie 2. Fict ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. No copas, no plagiat tanpa seizin author (Hana Kumiko). Don't like? Don't read!**

 _ **Enjoy Reading ...**_

 **-oOo-**

Liburan musim panas kali ini Kagura lewati sendiri. Biasanya ada Shinpachi dan Gintoki yang bersamanya. Tapi tahun ini tidak. Gintoki mendapatkan pekerjaan yang hanya pria itu saja yang bisa melakukannya, sedangkan Shinpachi menemani kakaknya berlibur di planet Waiiha sekaligus berburu resep kacang makadamia.

Dan di sinilah Kagura sekarang, dengan membawa kursi kerja Gintoki ke balkon kamar kontrakan Yorozuya yang sekarang menjadi tempat tinggalnya, ia duduk manis sambil memandangi langit malam berbintang. Pikirannya terseret ke masa lalu. Memikirkan kembali perpisahan yang dialaminya dengan laki-laki itu. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan lelaki itu lagi, karena _dia_ sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Tangannya bertumpu pada pagar pembatas. Rambut senjanya yang sudah panjang sepunggung melambai terkena angin musim panas. Meskipun perhatiannya tertuju ke langit, namun telinganya masih mampu mendengar suara langkah kaki pelan yang berasal dari tangga menuju kontrakan Yorozuya.

Kagura masih enggan menoleh. Ia biarkan saja sampai suara langkah kaki tersebut berhenti.

"Kagura."

Suara berat namun feminim terdengar. Dan ketika ia menengokkan kepalanya, Kagura mengenal orang yang memanggil namanya tersebut sebagai Tsukuyo, atau biasa Kagura panggil dengan sebutan Tsukki.

"Tsukki."

Wanita yang kini memiliki marga yang sama seperti ketua Yorozuya itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah siap?" Kagura mengangguk. Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Setelah mengembalikan kuris dan memastikan rumahnya terkunci, Kagura mengikuti Tsukuyo yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahul di depannya, menuju Yoshiwara

 **-oOo-**

Daripada di Yorozuya, bulan di Yoshiwara terlihat tampak sempurna sekalipun tempatnya di bawah tanah. Tapi Yoshiwara sedikit lebih gelap dari biasanya karena bulan yang tertutup oleh awan mendung. Dan sekarang, Kagura sedang berada di salah satu kamar yang katanya akan dimasuki oleh tamu istimewa. Dengan alasan kekurangan orang, sudah lima hari ini Kagura terpaksa menjadi salah satu wanita yang akan menemani malam tamu tersebut.

Malam ini, surai senjanya yang panjang sepunggung disatukan menjadi sebuah gulungan dengan hiasan tusuk konde berwarna merah dengan kristal kecil yang menggantung disudut tumpulnya. Juga sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk kristal salju berwarna _babyblue_ yang tersemat demi meringkas sisi rambut sebelah kanannya sehingga menyisakan rambut dibelahan kiri.

Kagura mengenakan kimono berwarna kuning yang berhiaskan bunga lonceng berwarna biru dan obi berwarna merah.

Sebagai gadis yang kini sudah berusia delapan belas tahun, Kagura menjadi kepribadian yang sedikit berbeda dari dulunya. Seperti menjadi sedikit berbicara misalnya, paling tidak sekarang ia tidak secerewet dulu. Jadi ketika Tsukuyo meminta bantuannya, Kagura hanya sempat protes sedikit dan melengos karena akhirnya ia terpaksa menyetujui pekerjaan tersebut juga karena Kagura adalah Yorozuya.

Meski sudah lima malam menjalani pekerjaan ini, Kagura masih belum terbiasa. Entah sudah beberapa kali jantung Kagura berdetak ketika mendengar suara tapak kaki yang dibarengi dengan suara wanita Yoshiwara yang bertugas sebagai pengantar, mempersilahkan tamu untuk menikmati malamnya di ruangan yang sudah ditentukan. Terkadang Kagura menjadi paranoid sendiri. Takut jika pelanggan yang datang merupakan bandot tua bangka. Tapi beruntung Tsukuyo bisa mengerti dirinya dengan tidak memberi pelanggan _belok_. Bagaimanapun sekarang ia sudah dewasa yang tentunya memiliki pandangan yang berbeda tentang lawan jenis.

"Silahkan, Tuan."

Suara mendayu seorang wanita diluar sana membuyarkan lamunannya. Kedua maniknya menangkap dua bayangan manusia yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, memprediksi kalau yang di luar sana adalah tamu yang akan ia temani minumnya. Dan benar saja, tak butuh waktu lama pintu fusuma terbuka. Kagura segera membenahi diri.

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan~" Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, pintu fusuma kembali tertutup.

"Aa ..."

Kagura tidak tahu siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya. Ia hanya bersimpuh dan menundukkan kepalanya ke lantai. Kagura menghela napas gugup.

" _I-irasshaimasu_ ..." ujar Kagura gugup. Perlahan kepalanya terangkat.

Sedikit demi sedikit atensinya menyusuri si lelaki yang berdiri di depannya mulai dari kaki terus ke atas hingga ke leher. Lelaki itu menggunakan sebuah yukata merah dengan hanten kelabu. Dan ketika Kagura melihat wajah laki-laki tersebut, dirinya tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

 **-oOo-**

Sebenarnya, malam ini Sougo malas untuk keluar rumah. Tadi pagi dia baru saja tiba dari Bushu setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Edo. Tubuhnya sedang malas bergerak ketika _Oni no fukuchou Shinsengumi_ , Hijikata Toushirou, mengatakan kalau malam ini para anggota Shinsengumi boleh bersenang-senang di Yoshiwara. Para anggota Shinsengumi bersorak senang dan hampir seluruhnya bergegas untuk datang ke Yoshiwara. Namun pria bermarga Okita itu menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia akan menjaga markas. Toushirou jelas keberatan. Laki-laki iblis itu memaksa Sougo untuk pergi ke Yoshiwara. Untuk menyalurkan hasrat sadisnya yang terpendam katanya.

Dengan berat hati dan langkah berat, akhirnya Sougo mengiyakan setelah Kondo ikut memaksanya. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin ada baiknya juga ia bersenang-senang malam ini. Lagipula hanya untuk minum saja.

Begitu sampai di Yoshiwara, ia segera diantar ke kamar yang sudah di sediakan. Tak ada firasat apapun sebelumnya. Tidak, sebelum Sougo masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan ia menemukan warna senja itu lagi.

 _"I-irasshaimasu_ ," sambut seorang wanita yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya di depan Sougo. Sougo menatap datar gadis itu. Namun ada makna lain ketika manik crimsonnya menangkap pergerakan gadis yang sekarang sedikit demi sedikit sedang menegakkan tubuhnya.

" _O-omae_ ..." kata gadis itu tergagap ketika dengan sukses melihat wajahnya.

 _Astaga, kasar sekali bahasa gadis di depannya ini_ , batin Sougo.

"Kau tidak berubah," gumamnya datar nyaris tak terdengar.

Sougo melangkahkan kakinya pada gadis yang sekarang masih duduk bersimpuh sambil mendongak menatapnya yang berdiri menjulang. Sougo berlutut di hadapan gadis tersebut.

Kagura diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada lelaki di depannya itu.

Sougo tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau yang akan melayaniku malam ini, Nona?"

Dahi Kagura mengernyit. Menyembunyikan rasa tak suka dalam hati atas pertanyaan laki-laki di depannya ini. "Benar, Tuan," katanya tegas.

"Hee~ tapi kelihatannya kau masih begitu muda untuk melayani seorang tamu," kata Sougo meremehkan.

"Tapi aku profesional," ujar Kagura datar.

"Benarkah?" Laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring. Kagura mendecih dalam hati dan memalingkan wajah ke manapun asal tidak ke pria di depannya.

"Terserah apa katamu," sahut Kagura ketus.

Sougo terkekeh. "Jadilah budak yang manis malam ini."

Kagura memberika _deathglare_ nya pada Sougo yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum miring laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa Kagura merasa kesal dengan laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Hmm ..." Sougo mengangguk sok mengerti ketika manik crimsonnya mengamati sekeliling ruangan. Kemudian Sougo berdiri. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Di atasnya sudah tersedia dua botol sake dan dua cangkir.

Sougo duduk di sana.

"Hei, kemarilah! Tuangkan sake untukku." perintah Sougo pada Kagura.

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di sisi Sougo dengan berat hati. Tangannya bergerak mengambil botol sake dan menuangkan ke gelas kecil yang ada di tangan sougo. Dulu Kagura pernah melihat Tsukuyo melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang saat ini Kagura lakukan. Bedanya, kalau saat itu Gintoki yang menuangkan sake pada gelas Tsukuyo, dan sekarang Kagura yang menuangkan sake pada gelas laki-laki di sampingnya tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sougo ketika melihat raut merenung Kagura.

Gadis itu terkesiap, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Mereka minum dalam diam. Sesekali Sougo menuangkan sake untuk Kagura untuk diminum gadis itu. Sougo diam, tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Kagura. Begitu juga dengan Kagura yang selalu mencuri waktu untuk memperhatikan Sougo. Ia baru menyadari kalau rambut berwarna pasir uang dimiliki lelaki itu panjang dan diikat tinggi. Tanpa Kagura ketahui, sebenarnya Sougo tahu jika dari tadi Kagura sudah beberapa kali mencuri pandang padanya. Jadi, ketika Kagura mencuri pandang kepadanya untuk ke sekian kali, Sougo segera memergokinya.

"Ada apa? Aku tahu kalau dari tadi kau memperhatikanku." Sebuah pertanyaan juga pernyataan keluar dari mulut Sougo membuat Kagura terkesiap. Kagura tidak menjawab. Namun alis laki-laki itu terangkat sebelah menuntut jawaban.

"Saya tidak memperhatikan Anda," elaknya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sebuah pemerah pipi alami singgah di pipi gadis itu.

Sougo tertawa dalam hati. Sudah jelas tertangkap tapi masih saja mengelak. Sougo menghela nafas.

"Aku kembali, kau tahu?" ujar Sougo lagi.

Kagura mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Matanya berkilat dan menatap tepat ke manik Sougo. Tapi hanya sekilas, karena akhirnya Kagura menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

"Aku tahu," jawab kagura pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Sougo menundukkan kepalanya demi bisa melihat wajah Kagura yang menunduk. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Kagura agar mau menatap wajahnya.

"A-aku ... bingung ..."

"Bingung?"

Kagura mengangguk dan menawab dengan suara bergetar, "Hu'um. Katanya kau ... sudah ... jadi ... aku ... aku ..."

Ucapan Kagura terhenti oleh telunjuk Sougo yang menempel di bibir tipis Kagura.

"Sssttt ... aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan," bisiknya.

Manik sapphire Kagura berkaca-kaca. Suara cangkir dan botol sake yang terjatuh terdengar kemudian, karena tiba-tiba Kagura menabrakkan dirinya pada Sougo hingga pria itu hilang keseimbangan dan terjengkang ke belakang. Kagura melingkarkan lengannya pada leher laki-laki tersebut erat.

"Sepertinya kekuatanmu tidak berkurang sama sekali, huh?" gumam Sougo yang terdengar di telinga Kagura.

Gadis itu tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Souga dan terisak di sana. Kimono yang Sougo gunakan basah karenanya. Tangan besarnya terangkat guna mengusap punggung gadis sok kuat di atasnya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku sudah ada di sini," ujar Sougo malas. Betapa emosionalnya gadis di dekapannya ini.

" _B-bakayaro_ ... kau pikir mudah bertemu denganmu setelah aku menerima berita kematianmu satu tahun lalu, hah?!" bentak Kagura. Namun suaranya teredam di pundak Sougo. Kagura kembali mengingat detik-detik di mana ia mendapatkan kabar menyedihkan itu.

 **.**

 _Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak Sougo pergi meninggalkan Edo untuk berlatih menjadi kuat. Kagura masih senantiasa menunggu laki-laki itu dengan manis di Kabukichou. Hanya dengan bermodalkan kata "percaya", Kagura sanggup menjalani hidup dengan baik selama tiga tahun ini tanpa satupun kabar dari laki-laki itu. Meski setiap pagi, baik Gintoki maupun Shinpachi harus mendengar helaan napas berat dari Kagura._

 _Dari kabar terakhir yang ia dengar, Kagura tahu kalau laki-laki itu berhasil menjadi kapten divisi satu polisi elit bernama Shinsengumi. Kenapa Kagura bisa tahu? Karena Kagura kenal dengan salah satu teroris yang sering baku hantam dengan Shinsengumi. Ya, teroris itu adalah Katsuka Koutarou._

 _Kagura baru saja pulang dari membeli sukonbu ketika Katsura berada di Yorozuya menyapanya bersama Gintoki._

 _"Yo,_ Leader _," sapa pria itu. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Katsura sedang mengalami hal yang sulit._

 _"Yo, Zura," balas Kagura. Manik sapphirenya memberikan tatapan penuh tanya akan keadaan kusut Katsura._

 _"_ Leader _, aku ... ingin memberitahu sesuatu." Perkataan Katsura membuat Kagura bingung. Sementara ia meletakkan bungkusan sukonbunya di meja._

 _"Ada apa,_ aru _?" tanya Kagura sambil mengemut sukonbu favoritnya._

 _"Ini tentang ... Okita Sougo," ujar Katsura ragu._

 _Mendengar kembali nama laki-laki itu disebut, mau tak mau membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Katsura yang merasa kalau Kagura tidak akan mengatakan apapun, akhirnya meneruskan apa yang akan ia katakan._

 _"Aku ... mendengar dari anak buahku, kalau dia ... meninggal tadi pagi."_

 _Kagura diam terpaku. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Telinganya bahkan ia bersihkan guna memperjelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Katsura. Dia mencubit kedua lengannya dengan sekuat tenaga demi memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Dan hasilnya, sakit. Ini bukan mimpi._

 _"Woi ... jangan bercanda Zura," kata Kagura datar._

 _Katsura memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng. "Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda."_

 _"Lalu?" Kagura menunduk, sehingga membuat poninya jatuh dan menyembunyikan ekspresinya._

 _"Dia diracuni oleh salah seorang kelompok Joui. Katanya, ketika pertikaian berlangsung, Souichirou sempat tergeletak di tanah. Dan itu memberi kesempatan bagi musuh untuk meminumkan racun padanya." Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Gintoki. Pria keriting itu tahu jelas hubungan antara Sougo dan anak angkatnya tersebut._

 _"..."_

 _Tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Kedua tangannya saling memeluk tubuhnya. Dan tawa terbahak-bahak menggema di ruangan kecil tersebut. Baik Gintoki maupun Katsura hanya bisa memandang prihatin pada Kagura. Terutama ketika gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan pergi keluar dari Yorozuya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang masih bisa mereka dengar._

 _"Bodoh sekali si sadis itu, bisa mati hanya karena racun. Ck ck ck ... sungguh bukan polisi elit." Di bibirnya tersungging senyum miring meremehkan, namun di sudut matanya menggenang setitik air mata yang sukses terjatuh ketika ia menatap langit malam Yorozuya. Mengingatkan waktu ketika laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Edo._

 **.**

"Astaga ... bodoh sekali kau memikirkan aku mati dengan mudahnya hanya karena racun, yah meskipun aku memang sudah diracun dan sempat meninggal. Tapi aku berhasil hidup lagi sekarang. Lagipula, maklum saja kan kalau aku mati, aku ini polisi lho?" Tanggapan Sougo yang sok terkejut sekaligus santai itu membuat Kagura kesal dan melayangkan pukulan pelan ala Yatonya. Sehingga meskipun laki-laki, Sougo harus meringis merasakan nyeri namun laki-laki itu terkekeh.

"Apa kau begitu sedih kalau aku mati?" tanya Sougo. Dia beranjak bangun, tapi masih membiarkan Kagura menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Tentu saja, _Kuso gaki_!"

"Akhirnya aku mendengar kau memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangmu lagi," goda Sougo yang membuat Kagura berdecih.

Sebenarnya Sougo berniat membiarkan gadis di dekapannya ini menangis sampai puas, tapi dia ke Yoshiwara untuk bersenang-senang, bukan mendengarkan gadis itu menangis. Kemudian Sougo menepuk pelan pundak Kagura. Menjauhkan sedikit tubuh gadis itu agar bisa melihat jelas ekspresinya. "Hei, aku ke mari untuk bersenang-senang, lho."

Masih dengan sesenggukan, Kagura mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya. "Hm, aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu, layani aku!"

Kagura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Sougo tersenyum misterius dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Kagura merasa tubuhnya melayang akibat Sougo yang menggendongnya _bridalstyle_ menuju sebuah pintu yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah futon lengkap dengan selimut hangatnya. Belum sempat Kagura memprotes, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir lembut nan hangat milik Sougo. Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu memulai malam panjang mereka sebagai perayaan pertemuan mereka setelah empat tahun berpisah.

 **-oOo-**

Bulan yang tadi tertutup awan mendung kini terlihat indah sempurna. Kagura bisa melihatnya jelas dari jendela kamar yang ia tempati dengan Sougo.

"Indah," gumamnya takjub. Selama ini Kagura memang tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan bulannya, karena malam di Yoshiwara yang pernah ia lewati hanyalah sebuah pertarungan.

"Bulannya jelek," komentar Sougo. Lengan kekarnya masih senantiasa membelit pinggang Kagura yang tidur telungkup. Mata lelaki itu tetap terpejam.

Kagura mencibir, "Sepertinya terlalu banyak berlatih membuat matamu rabun, Sadis."

Sougo terkekeh. "Ah, omong-omong, China ... aku masih tidak menyangka kalau ternyata aku menjadi yang pertama untukmu tadi," ujar Sougo polos.

Wajah Kagura merona. "T-tentu saja. Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku bekerja di sini menggantikan pekerja yang libur."

"Iya ... iya ... berapa hari memang?"

"Hmm ... seharusnya sepuluh hari, aru," jawab Kagura tak kalah polosnya.

"Apa?! Sepuluh?!" seru Sougo _out of character_. Ia segera menegakkan badannya dan menatap Kagura serius.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagura yang diiringi dengan senyum menggoda. "Besok kau harus berhenti!" perintah Sougo tegas.

"Memangnya kau siapa, sehingga mau mengaturku begitu? Aku ini Yorozuya yang akan bekerja asal dibayar."

Sougo tersenyum miring. "Aku kapten divisi satu Shinsengumi," ujar Sougo bangga, "dan juga kekasihmu," lanjutnya.

Reflek wajah Kagura memerah. "Kapan kau jadi kekasihku?!" sanggah Kagura tsundere.

"Sejak aku berhasil menemukan bulan biru," jawab Sougo santai.

Kagura mengernyit bingung.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan bulan biru," gumamnya.

"Kau ini bodoh. Bulan biru yang kumaksud itu adalah kau!"

"Aku?" tunjuk Kagura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yang jelas bulan itu adalah bulang paling indah dari bulan Yoshiwara sekaligus." Sougo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kagura.

"Sudah lupakan, ayo kita tidur!" sedikit dengan paksaan, Sougo berhasil membaringkan Kagura ke dadanya dan membuainya menuju alam mimpi.

Dalam kesadarannya Kagura masih bertanya-tanya apa itu bulan biru. Dan Sougo dengan senang hati menjawab.

"Dirimu. Bulan biru itu kau, Kagura. Aku menyukai mata birumu yang bulat seperti bulan. Itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan mengapa aku bisa jatuh hati padamu. Kagura _no Aoi Tsuki._ "

Dalam pelukan laki-laki itu, Kagura tertegun. Dan detik berikutnya, bibir delimanya tersungging senyum bahagia. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sougo yang dibalas tak kalah eratnya pula oleh Sougo. Kagura menyukai sebutan yang lelaki itu berikan padanya.

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Owari.**_

 **-oOo-**

 **Nyahahahahha ... belom kok #ditimpuksendal**

 **-oOo-**

 **Omake.**

 _"Kalau begitu, apa kau akan kembali lagi, aru ka? tanya gadis itu lagi. Manik lautnya menampakkan rasa khawatir yang tak bisa ia tutupi._

 _Bibir pemuda itu tersungging senyum tipis._

 _"Tentu saja."_

 _"Aku akan menunggumu, aru," putus si gadis._

 _Si lelaki tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghadapkan kembali wajahnya ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Tangan kanannya terangkat melambai pada si gadis. Dan si gadis hanya menggenggam erat-erat payung ungu yang dibawanya. Tanpa sadar salah satu tangannya terangkat mencoba menggapai laki-laki yang berjalan semakin menjauh dan untuk pertama kalinya meneriakkan nama si lelaki._

 _"S-SOUGO." Nafasnya terengah ketika menyebutkan namanya._

 _Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sougo itu berhenti. Dengan sempurna ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap Kagura. Sougo tidak berkata apa-apa._

 _Perlahan Kagura menurunkan tangannya. Mulutnya terlihat terbuka-tertutup ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun kata-kata itu seolah musnah ketika sampai kerongkongan._

 _"Aku ... benar-benar akan menunggumu." Akhirnya hanya itu yang berhasil ia katakan._

 _Dihadapannya, Sougo tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, China."_

 _Kagura memperhatikannya._

 _"Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu ketika aku sudah berhasil melihat kembali bulan biru di Edo."_

 _Gadis itu bingung, namun wajahnya memerah._

 _"Janji,_ aru ne _?! Kau janji kan?!" seru Kagura._

 _Sougo tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk._

 _Janji, katanya dalam hati. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan benar-benar meninggalkan Kagura yang hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar lelaki itu dengan sejuta emosi yang ia pendam._

 _Dan kini Kagura menyadari apa yang Sougo maksud dengan "sudah berhasil melihat kembali bulan biru di Edo" adalah ketika laki-laki itu kembali dan berhasil melihat Kagura lagi._

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Owari.**_

 **-oOo-**

 **Yeayyy ... selesaaiii ...**

 **Beteweh, scene terakhir yang Sougo bilang bakal jadi kekasihnya Kagura pas dia udah balik itu, aku ngambil scene terakhirnya YuuNao di anime Charlotte. Aku sukaaaaaa ...** #gaknanya **Yah intinya, aku nyisipin scene mereka di sini xD**

 **Hmm ... gimana? Gaje kah alurnya? Semoga nggak deh. Yosh, ini fic OkiKagu keduaku ^^v**

 **Okeh, lagi males bacot panjang-panjang. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.**

 **Pay ... pay ... sampai jumpa di ceritaku selanjutnyaaa~**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


End file.
